wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Vincent van Gogh
|nascimento_local = Groot Zundert, Países Baixos |morte_data = |morte_local = Auvers-sur-Oise, França |nacionalidade = |área = Pintura, desenho |formação = |movimento(s) = Pós-impressionismo |obrasdestacadas = Os Comedores de Batata; Os Girassóis; A Noite Estrelada; Retrato do Dr. Gachet |publicaçoes = |patronos = |influências = |influenciou = |prémios = |website = |assinatura = }} Vincent Willem van Gogh (pronúncia em neerlandês: 10px ouça; Zundert, 30 de Março de 1853 — Auvers-sur-Oise, 29 de Julho de 1890) foi um pintor pós-impressionista neerlandês, frequentemente considerado um dos maiores de todos os tempos. Sua vida foi marcada por fracassos. Ele falhou em todos os aspectos importantes para o seu mundo, em sua época. Foi incapaz de constituir família, custear a própria subsistência ou até mesmo manter contactos sociais. Aos 37 anos, sucumbiu a uma doença mental, cometendo suicídio. A sua fama póstuma cresceu especialmente após a exibição das suas telas em Paris, a 17 de Março de 1901. Van Gogh é considerado um dos pioneiros na ligação das tendências impressionistas com as aspirações modernistas, sendo a sua influência reconhecida em variadas frentes da arte do século XIX, como por exemplo o expressionismo, o fauvismo e o abstraccionismo. O Museu Van Gogh em Amsterdã é dedicado aos seus trabalhos e aos dos seus contemporâneos. Biografia Primeiros anos thumb|left|200px|Vincent em 1866 Vincent nasceu em Zundert, uma cidade próxima a Breda, na província de Brabante do Norte, nos Países Baixos. Era filho de Theodorus, um pastor da Igreja Reformada Neerlandesa (calvinista), e de Anna Cornelia Carbentus. Recebeu o mesmo nome de seu avô paterno e também daquele que seria o primogênito da família, morto antes mesmo de nascer exatamente um ano antes de seu nascimento. Especula-seLubin, Albert J. Stranger on the earth: A psychological biography of Vincent van Gogh, Holt, Rinehart, and Winston, 1972. ISBN 0-03-091352-7. páginas 82–84 que este fato tenha influenciado profundamente certos aspectos de sua personalidade, e que determinadas características de sua pintura (como a utilização de pares de figuras masculinas) tenham sido motivadas por isso. Ao todo, Vincent teve dois irmãos: Theodorus, apelidado de Theo, e Cornelius (Cor); e três irmãs: Elisabeth, Anna e Willemina (Will). Vincent era uma criança séria, quieta e introspectiva. Desenvolveu através dos anos uma grande amizade e forte ligação com seu irmão mais novo, Theo. A vasta correspondência entre Theo e Vincent foi preservada e publicada em 1914, trazendo a público inúmeros detalhes da vida privada do pintor, bem como de sua personalidade. É através destas cartas que se sabe que foi Theo quem suportou financeiramente o irmão durante a maior parte da sua vida. Aos 16 anos, por recomendação de seu tio Vincent (ou Cent), começou a trabalhar para um comerciante de arte estabelecido na Haia, na empresa Goupil & Cie. Quatro anos depois foi transferido para Londres, e depois para Paris. No entanto, Vincent estava cada vez mais interessado em assuntos religiosos, e acabou sendo demitido da galeria. Ele então decidiu retornar à Inglaterra para fazer um trabalho sem remuneração. Durante o Natal, Van Gogh retornou para casa e começou a trabalhar numa livraria. Ele ficou seis meses no novo emprego, onde gastava a maior parte de seu tempo traduzindo a Bíblia. Em 1877 sua família mandou-o para Amsterdã, onde morou com seu tio Jan. Vincent preparou-se para os exames de admissão da Universidade de Teologia com seu tio Johannes Stricker (teólogo), mas fracassou. Mudou-se então para a Bélgica, e novamente fracassou nos estudos da escola Missionária Protestante. Em 1879, ainda na Bélgica, começou um trabalho temporário como missionário em uma comunidade pobre de mineiros. Maturidade , 1885]] Em 1880, Vincent decidiu seguir a sugestão do seu irmão Theo e levar a pintura mais a sério. Ele partiu para Bruxelas para tomar aulas com Willem Roelofs, que o convenceu a tentar a Academia Royal de Artes. Lá ele estudou um pouco de anatomia e de perspectiva. Em 1881, Van Gogh mudou-se com a família para Etten, onde ficou amigo de Kee Vos-Stricker, sua prima e filha de Johannes Vicent Stricker. Ao pedi-la em casamento, ela o recusou com um enérgico ''"nunca". Porém, Van Gogh insistiu em sua ideia, o que gerou conflitos com seu pai. No final do mesmo ano, Vincent partiria para a Haia. Na Haia, ele juntou-se a seu primo, Anton Mauve, nos estudos de arte. Envolveu-se com uma prostituta grávida e já mãe de um filho, conhecida como Sien. Quando o pai de Van Gogh soube do relacionamento do filho, exigiu que ele a abandonasse. Em 1883, mudou-se para Nuenen (Holanda) onde se dedicou à pintura. Lá se apaixonou pela filha de uma vizinha, Margot Begemann. Decidiram se casar, mas suas famílias não aceitaram o casamento, o que fez com que Margot tentasse o suicídio. Em 1885, o pai de Van Gogh morreu de infarte. Neste mesmo ano ele pintou aquela que é considerada a sua primeira grande obra: Os Comedores de Batata. Em novembro do mesmo ano, muda-se para Antuérpia. Com poucos recursos, ele preferia mandar dinheiro para Theo em Paris, para que este lhe enviasse material de pintura, a comer uma boa refeição. Enquanto estava em Antuérpia, dedicou-se ao estudo das cores e visitou museus, apreciando trabalhos principalmente de Peter Paul Rubens, e tornou-se um bebedor frequente de absinto. Foi nesta altura que entrou em contacto com a arte japonesa, da qual se tornou fervoroso admirador e que posteriormente o influenciaria pelas cores fortes e uso das linhas. Em 1886, matriculou-se na Ecole des Beaux-Arts de Antuérpia. Paris thumb|180px|''[[Retrato de Père Tanguy, 1887. Observe-se a presença da influência japonesa explícita em seis diferentes ukiyo-e no cenário de fundo.]] Em março de 1886, Van Gogh mudou-se para Paris, onde dividiu um apartamento em Montmartre com Theo. Depois, os dois mudaram-se para um apartamento maior na Rue Lepic, 54. Por alguns meses, Vincent trabalhou no ''Estúdio Cormon, onde conheceu os artistas John Peter Russell, Émile Bernard e Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, entre outros. Este último, alcóolatra, apresenta van Gogh ao absinto, bebida popular da ocasião, que viria a ser muito consumida pelo pintor, que a retratou em Natureza Morta com Absinto. O absinto possuía como principal ingrediente uma planta alucinógena de nome Artemisia absinthium e cuja graduação alcóolica era de 68%. O absinto, também conhecida como "fada verde" devido aos efeitos alucinógenos, foi responsabilizado por alucinações, surtos psicóticos e até mesmo mortes. Através de Theo, conhece Monet, Renoir, Sisley, Pissarro, Degas, Signac e Seurat. Naquela época, o impressionismo tomava conta das galerias de arte de Paris, mas Van Gogh tinha problemas em assimilar esse novo conceito de pintura. Vincent e Émile Bernard começaram o uso da técnica do pontilhismo, inspirados em Georges Seurat. A partir de sua estada em Paris, Van Gogh abandona sua temática sombria e obscura de camponeses e suas obras recebens tons mais claros. São desta época os quadros Mulher sentada no Café du Tambourin, A ponte Grande Jatte sobre o Sena, Quatro Girassóis, os Retratos de Père Tanguy, entre outros. Em 1887, conhece Paul Gauguin, e mais para o final do ano expõe em Montmartre. No ano seguinte, decide mudar-se de Paris. Arles thumb|left|180px|''[[Terraço do Café em Arles à Noite, 1888]] Vincent van Gogh chegou em Arles, no Sul de França, no dia 21 de fevereiro de 1888. A cidade era um local que o impressionava pelas paisagens e onde esperava fundar uma colônia de artistas. Com objetivo de decorar a sua casa em Arles (conhecida como ''A Casa Amarela, retratada em uma de suas obras), Van Gogh pintou a série de quadros com girassóis, dos quais um se tornaria numa de suas obras mais conhecidas. Dos artistas que deixara em Paris, apenas Gauguin respondeu ao convite feito para se instalar em Arles. O Vinhedo Vermelho, único quadro vendido durante a sua vida, foi pintado nesta altura. Ele o vendeu por 400 francos. Gauguin e Van Gogh partilhavam uma admiração mútua, mas a relação entre ambos estava longe de ser pacífica e as discussões, frequentes. Para representar as relações abaladas entre os dois, Van Gogh pinta a A Cadeira de Van Gogh e a A Cadeira de Gauguin, ambas de dezembro de 1888. As duas cadeiras estão vazias, com objetos que representam as diferenças entre os dois pintores. A cadeira de Van Gogh é sem braços, simples, com assento de palha; a de Gauguin possui assento estofado e possui braços. Mediante os diversos conflitos, Gauguin pensa em deixar Arles: "Vincent e eu não podemos simplesmente viver juntos em paz, devido à incompatibilidade de temperamentos", queixou-se ele a Theo. Gauguin sentia-se incomodado com as variações de humor de Vincent pela pressão exercida por elas. Em 23 de dezembro de 1888, após a saída de Gauguin para uma caminhada, Van Gogh o segue e o surpreende com uma navalha aberta. Gauguin se assusta e decide pernoitar em uma pensão. Transtornado e com remorso pelo feito, Vincent corta um pedaço de sua orelha direita, que embrulha em um lenço e leva, como presente, a uma prostituta sua amiga, Rachel. Vincent retorna à sua casa e deita-se para dormir como se nada acontecera. A polícia é avisada e encontra-o sem sentidos e ensanguentado. O artista é encaminhado ao hospital da cidade. Gauguin então manda um telegrama para Theo e volta para Paris, julgando melhor não visitar Vincent no hospital. Vincent passa 14 dias no hospital, ao final dos quais retorna à casa amarela. Em seu retorno pinta o Auto-Retrato com a Orelha Cortada. O episódio trágico convenceu van Gogh da impossibilidade de montar uma comunidade de artistas em Arles. O estilo de pintura acompanhou a mudança psicológica e Van Gogh trocou o pontilhado por pequenas pinceladas. Quatro semanas após seu retorno do hospital, Van Gogh apresenta sintomas de paranóia e imagina que lhe querem envenenar. Os cidadãos de Arles, apreensivos, solicitam seu internamento definitivo. Sendo assim, van Gogh passa a viver no hospital de Arles como paciente e preso. Rejeitado pelo amigo Gauguin e pela cidade, descartados seus planos da comunidade de artistas, se agrava a depressão de Van Gogh, que tinha como único amigo seu irmão Theo, que por sua vez estava por casar-se. O casamento de Theo contribui para a inquietação de Vincent, que teme pelo afastamento do irmão. Saint-Rémy thumb|left|200px|''[[A Noite Estrelada, 1889]] Em 1889, aos 36 anos, pediu para ser internado no hospital psiquiátrico em Saint-Paul-de-Mausole, perto de Saint-Rémy-de-Provence, na Provença. A região do asilo possuía muitas searas de trigo, vinhas e olivais, que transformaram-se na principal fonte de inspiração para os quadros seguintes, que marcaram nova mudança de estilo: as pequenas pinceladas evoluíram para curvas espiraladas. Auvers-sur-Oise [[Ficheiro:Portrait of Dr. Gachet.jpg|thumb|right|180px|Retrato do Dr. Gachet, obra de 1890]] Em maio de 1890, Vincent deixou a clínica e mudou-se de novo para perto de Paris (em Auvers-sur-Oise), onde podia estar mais perto do seu irmão e frequentar as consultas do doutor Paul Gachet, um especialista habituado a lidar com artistas, recomendado por Camille Pissarro. Gachet não conseguiu melhorias no estado de espírito de Vincent, mas foi a inspiração para o conhecido ''Retrato do Doutor Gachet. Em Auvers Van Gogh produz cerca de oitenta pinturas. Entretanto, a depressão agravou-se, e a 27 de Julho de 1890, depois de semanas de intensa atividade criativa (nesta época Van Gogh pinta, em média, um quadro por dia), Van Gogh dirige-se ao campo onde disparou um tiro contra o peito. Arrastou-se de volta à pensão onde se instalara e onde morreu dois dias depois, nos braços de Theo. As suas últimas palavras, dirigidas a Theo, teriam sido: "La tristesse durera toujours" (em francês, "A tristeza durará para sempre"). A doença thumb|left|150px|Auto-retrato com orelha cortada. O episódio da automutilação ocorreu cerca de 1 ano e meio antes do seu suicídio, em julho de 1890 Na ocasião, o diagnóstico de Van Gogh mencionava perturbações epiléticas, ainda que o diretor do asilo, Dr. Peyron, sequer fosse especialista em psiquiatria. As crises ocorriam de tempos em tempos, precedidas por sonolência e em seguida apatia. Tinham a média de duração de duas a quatro semanas, período no qual Van Gogh não conseguia pintar. Nestas crises predominavam a violência e as alucinações. No entanto, Van Gogh tinha consciência de sua doença e lhe era repulsivo viver com os demais doentes mentais da instituição. A doença de Van Gogh foi analisada durante os anos posteriores e existem várias teses sobre o diagnóstico. Alguns como o doutor Dietrich Blumer, em artigo publicado no American Journal of Psychiatry, mantém o diagnóstico de epilepsia do lobo temporal, agravada pelo uso do absinto. Segundo alguns, Vincent teria sofrido de xantopsia (visão dos objetos em amarelo), por isso exagerava no amarelo em suas telas. Esta xantopsia pode ou não ter surgido pelo excesso de ingestão de absinto, que contém tujona, uma toxina. Outra teoria seria que doutor Gachet teria indicado o uso de digitalis para o tratamento de epilepsia, o que poderia ter ocasionado visão amarelada a Van Gogh. Outros documentos relatam ainda que na verdade Van Gogh seria daltônico. Há ainda diagnósticos de esquizofrenia e de transtorno bipolar do humor, sendo este último o diagnóstico mais aceito. Consta que na família de Van Gogh existiram outros casos de transtorno mental: Théo sofreu depressão e ansiedade e faleceu de "demência paralítica" (neurossífilis), no Instituto Médico para Doentes Mentais em Utrecht. Willemina era esquizofrênica e viveu durante 40 anos neste mesmo instituto e Cornelius cometeu suicídio aos 33 anos de idade. Faleceu em 29 de julho de 1890. Encontra-se sepultado em Auvers-sur-Oise Town Cemetery, Auvers-sur-Oise na França. Principais obras Haia * Sorrow (litografia, 1882) * Homem Velho com a Cabeça em Suas Mãos ("At Eternity's Gate") (litografia, 1882).. Nuenen * A Igreja em Nuenen (1884) * Os Comedores de Batata (1885) * A Casa Paroquial de Nuenen (1885) Antuérpia * Caveira com Cigarro Aceso (1886) Paris * Guinguette de Montmartre (1886) * A Italiana (Agostina Segatori) (1887) * A Ponte Debaixo de Chuva (1887) * Natureza Morta com Absinto (1887) * Restaurante de la Sirene (1887) * Retratos de Père Tanguy (3 quadros e um desenho) (1887) * Dois Girassóis Cortados (1887) * Auto-Retrato com Chapéu de Palha (1887) Arles * Vista da Planície de Crau (1888) * Auto-Retrato com Pipa e Chapéu de Palha (1888) * Eugene Boch (1888) * Auto-Retrato Dedicado a Gauguin (1888) * Terraço do Café na Praça do Fórum (1888) * A Casa Amarela (1888) * A Ponte em Langlois com Lavadeiras (1888) * A Arlesiana (retrato de Madame Ginoux) (1888) * Barcos de Saintes-Maries (1888) * O Velho Moinho (1888) * Auto-Retrato Diante do Cavalete (1888) * A Cadeira de Van Gogh com Cachimbo (1888) * A Cadeira de Gauguin (ou Sua Cadeira Vazia) (1888) * A Vinha Encarnada (1888) * O Salão de Baile em Arles (1888) * Noite Estrelada Sobre o Ródano (1888) * O Café à Noite na Place Lamartine (1888) * O Carteiro Roulin (6 quadros) (1888/1889) * O Escolar (1888/1889) * Os Girassóis (série de 7 quadros) (1888/1889) * O Quarto de Van Gogh em Arles (3 quadros) (1889) * Vista de Arles com Lírios (1889) * Vista de Arles, Pomar em Flor (1889) Saint-Rémy * Lírios (1889) * A Noite Estrelada (1889) * Campo de Trigo com Ciprestes (1889) * Auto-Retrato (1889) * Auto-Retrato com a Orelha Cortada (1889) * Oliveiras (1889) * Pinheiro Diante do Sanatório de Saint-Paul (1889) * La Berceuse (5 quadros da esposa do carteiro Roulin, 1889/1890) * A Sesta (1890) * A Arlesiana (4 retratos de Madame Ginoux a partir do desenho de Gauguin, 1890) * A Ronda dos Prisioneiros (após Doré, 1890) Auvers-sur-Oise * L'enfant à l'orange * A Igreja de Auvers (1890) * Retrato do Dr. Gachet (1890) * Casa com Tetos de Palha, Cordeville (1890) * Amendoeira em Flor (1890) Ver também * Paul Gauguin * Theo van Gogh * John Peter Russell * Artigos da Wikipédia sobre as obras de van Gogh * Impressão, nascer do sol Quadro marco do início do impressionismo. * A música Vincent (Starry,Starry Night) de Don Mclean é um tributo para ele. Ligações externas * * * * Pintura de Japón (es) Categoria:Vincent van Gogh Gogh, Vincent Vincent van Gogh Gogh, Vincent Categoria:Pessoas com distúrbio bipolar af:Vincent van Gogh als:Vincent van Gogh am:ቪንሰንት ቫን ጎ an:Vincent van Gogh ar:فينسنت فان غوخ arc:ܒܢܣܢܬ ܦܢ ܟܘܟ arz:فينسينت فان جوخ as:ভিনছেণ্ট ভেন গ’গ az:Vinsent van Qoq ba:Ван Гог, Винсент bat-smg:Vincents van Gogs bcl:Vincent van Gogh be:Вінцэнт ван Гог be-x-old:Вінцэнт ван Гог bg:Винсент ван Гог bn:ভিনসেন্ট ভ্যান গখ bo:ཝིན་སན་ཝན་ཀའོ། bpy:ভিনসেন্ট ভ্যান গগ br:Vincent van Gogh bs:Vincent van Gogh bxr:Ван Гог, Винсент ca:Vincent van Gogh ckb:ڤینسێنت ڤان گۆخ co:Vincent van Gogh cs:Vincent van Gogh cy:Vincent van Gogh da:Vincent van Gogh de:Vincent van Gogh diq:Vincent van Gogh el:Βίνσεντ βαν Γκογκ eml:Vincent van Gogh en:Vincent van Gogh eo:Vincent van Gogh es:Vincent van Gogh et:Vincent van Gogh eu:Vincent van Gogh ext:Vincent Van Gogh fa:ونسان ون گوگ fi:Vincent van Gogh fiu-vro:Van Goghi Vincent fr:Vincent van Gogh fy:Vincent van Gogh ga:Vincent van Gogh gan:梵高 gd:Vincent van Gogh gl:Vincent van Gogh got:���������������� ������ ������ gu:વિન્સેન્ટ વેન ગો haw:Vincent van Gogh he:וינסנט ואן גוך hi:विन्सेंट वैन गो hif:Vincent van Gogh hr:Vincent van Gogh hsb:Vincent van Gogh hu:Vincent van Gogh hy:Վինսենթ վան Գոգ ia:Vincent van Gogh id:Vincent van Gogh ig:Vincent van Gogh ilo:Vincent van Gogh io:Vincent van Gogh is:Vincent van Gogh it:Vincent van Gogh ja:フィンセント・ファン・ゴッホ jv:Vincent van Gogh ka:ვინსენტ ვან გოგი kaa:Vincent van Gogh kbd:Винсент Ван Гог kk:Ван Гог kl:Vincent van Gogh kn:ವಿನ್ಸೆಂಟ್ ವಾನ್ ಗೋ ko:빈센트 반 고흐 ksh:Vincent van Gogh ku:Vincent van Gogh kw:Vincent van Gogh ky:Ван Гог, Винсент la:Vincentius van Gogh lad:Vincent van Gogh lb:Vincent van Gogh lez:Винсент Ван Гог li:Vincent van Gogh lmo:Vincent van Gogh lt:Vincent van Gogh lv:Vinsents van Gogs mhr:Гог, Винсент ван mi:Vincent van Gogh min:Vincent van Gogh mk:Винсент ван Гог ml:വിൻസന്റ് വാൻഗോഗ് mn:Винсент ван Гог mr:फिंसेंत फान घो mrj:Гог, Винсент ван ms:Vincent van Gogh mwl:Vincent van Gogh my:ဗင်းဆင့် ဗန်ဂိုး mzn:ونسان ون گوگ nah:Vincent van Gogh nap:Vincent van Gogh nds:Vincent van Gogh nds-nl:Vincent van Gogh new:विन्सेन्ट भ्यान ग: nl:Vincent van Gogh nn:Vincent van Gogh no:Vincent van Gogh oc:Vincent van Gogh os:Ван Гог, Винсент pag:Vincent van Gogh pam:Vincent van Gogh pap:Vincent van Gogh pl:Vincent van Gogh pms:Vincent van Gogh pnb:ونسنٹ فان گوگ qu:Vincent van Gogh ro:Vincent Van Gogh ru:Ван Гог, Винсент rue:Вінсент ван Ґоґ sah:Винсент ван Гог sc:Vincent van Gogh scn:Vincent van Gogh sco:Vincent van Gogh se:Vincent van Gogh sh:Vincent van Gogh si:වින්සන්ට් වැන් ගෝ simple:Vincent van Gogh sk:Vincent van Gogh sl:Vincent van Gogh so:Finsent van Gogh sq:Vincent van Gogh sr:Винсент ван Гог su:Vincent van Gogh sv:Vincent van Gogh sw:Vincent van Gogh ta:வின்சென்ட் வான் கோ te:విన్సెంట్ వాన్ గోహ్ th:ฟินเซนต์ ฟาน ก็อกฮ์ tl:Vincent van Gogh tr:Vincent van Gogh tt:Винсент ван Гог udm:Ван Гог, Винсент ug:ۋېىنىست uk:Вінсент ван Гог ur:ونسنٹ وان گوف uz:Vincent van Gogh vep:Gog Vinsent van vi:Vincent van Gogh vo:Vincent van Gogh wa:Vincent van Gogh war:Vincent van Gogh xmf:ვინსენტ ვან გოგი yi:ווינצענט וואן גאך yo:Vincent van Gogh zea:Vincent van Gogh zh:文森特·梵高 zh-min-nan:Vincent van Gogh zh-yue:梵谷